


Musicals Were Never My Thing, And Then You Showed Up

by septemberhour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway, Broadway AU, Broadway References, Dustin's a drama kid, El is on broadway, Fluff, Lucas is an engineering major, Max and El being the best of friends, Max and Lucas are for sure gonna get together, Max and Lucas are totally in love but won't admit it, Max being Max, Max is a Computer Science Major, Mike 'heart eyes' Wheeler, Mike and El meet by fate, Mike is a physics major, Mileven, Musicals, Romance, Will is an art major, little shop of horrors - Freeform, mike and el are in love, the El and Dustin friendship we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberhour/pseuds/septemberhour
Summary: El Hopper's first word was broadway, and since that day (her father had groaned and her mother had beamed proudly) she had her heart set on being on that stage. Her parents divorced when she was young and she lived with her mother in New York, seeing her father a few times every month in his small town of Hawkins, Indiana. Her mother, Diana, was a broadway director and El's biggest supporter (tied with her best friend Max). Her mother never gave her special treatment, but by age 20 El had been in 23 broadway shows, and was now facing her biggest audition yet, the starring role of Audrey in Little Shop Of Horrors.Mike Wheeler moved from the dead-end town of Hawkins, Indiana to Manhattan, and now lives in a cramped apartment with his 3 best friends from childhood, Will Byers, Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair. All he wants to do is focus on his studies, but by a stroke of bad luck (which may turn out to be just the opposite) Mike gets stuck with the role of chauffeuring Dustin around to his auditions on broadway as he tries desperately to get the main role of Seymour.Mike and El find their paths crossed, and it just may be the best thing that's ever happened to them both.





	1. Backstory much, Heather?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> First chapter is really short cause it's just backstory, but the real chapters will be longer. In this version, El is Hopper and Diana's child and Sara doesn't exist. She also doesn't have powers. I was gonna make it that Mike auditions for broadway, but in no universe (alternate or otherwise) could I see Mike being on broadway, so I settled on Dustin instead. 
> 
> Also I know that pretty much everyone in Manhattan just takes a taxi or the subway, but I'm gonna take some creative liberty and give the characters their own cars.
> 
> Please comment and give feedback, your girl loves reading comments.  
> 

It had all started with _The Lion King,_ and young Nala. Then it was an orphan in _Annie,_ and by age 20, Jane Eleanor Hopper (fondly known as 'El') had performed in 23 broadway shows. She had loved the stage since birth. Being the daughter of a broadway performer turned director, it was hardly a surprise she was drawn to it. Her childhood had been filled with audition rooms, singing, dance and acting lessons, all to reach her dream, to stand on that stage as the lead, and captivate every person in the theater.

Her parents were polar opposites, and the strain of their busy careers and never seeing each other led to divorce. Despite loving her dad dearly, El couldn't bear to leave the stage, and stayed in New York, visiting her father a few times every month. Hawkins, Indiana was a nice escape from the stress of performing, because no matter how much she loved it, sometimes she needed a break. And she always enjoyed riding around in her dad's police cruiser with the siren blaring, scaring the shit out of pedestrians. Just after her 11th birthday, a red-haired girl and her family had moved into the apartment across the hall, and El and Maxine 'Mad Max' Mayfield quickly became inseparable. When she wasn't at school, performing or rehearsing, El was with Max, making a ruckus and being a normal kid.

As soon as they graduated high school, Max and El had moved into an apartment together nearby NYU to allow for Max to get to college with minimum traffic. Living together had its ups and downs, as El was more reserved and polite, whereas Max could only be described as an out of control firecracker. It was especially awkward when El would arrive home from a long day of rehearsals to find Max making out with another of her online dates on the couch. Nevertheless, they were practically sisters, and El couldn't love her more if she tried.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike (short for Michael) Wheeler was a classic case of middle child syndrome. With an older sister that somehow managed to have a 4.0 GPA and be the most popular girl in her year, and a younger sister who was probably the most adorable child on the planet, Mike couldn't help but feel stuck in his sister's shadows. Having a father like Ted Wheeler certainly didn't help matters, as he spent more time sleeping on the Lazy Boy that paying attention to his 'disappointment' of a son. Mike's lack of interest in sports and lack of coordination made him irrelevant in his father's book, who instead decided to focus on his work and every other woman in town apart from his mother. Karen Wheeler tried her best, she really did. Over the years they had become closer, but she never quite understood her son.

Mike was a textbook nerd. Science and computers were his calling, and he spent majority of his time holed up with his best friends in the AV club at school, or in his basement with them, watching Star Wars and playing DnD. He and his friends became the resident nerds of Hawkins High, but they couldn't care less. They had each other.

From the first time he visited his sister Nancy at NYU, he knew he wanted to go there, and he was more than overjoyed when he and his best friends, Will Byers, Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson, all got accepted.

They found a cramped apartment nearby campus, and Mike had never been happier.

Until the morning of January 26th, 2018, when Dustin's car broke down.


	2. The Room Where It Happens

**January 26th, 2018**

 

_"JANE ELEANOR HOPPER IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN THE PASSENGER SEAT OF MY CAR IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES I AM LEAVING YOU HERE!"_

El leaned her head out of her bedroom window to see her best friend standing on the pavement, pouting and stomping her foot. People up and down the street turned their heads towards her screams, a mother holding her hands over her son's ears as she walked past. El just grinned and shut the window. _Max, you gotta love her,_ she thought as she pulled a jumper over her head and grabbed her bag. Standing in front of her mirror, she took deep breaths and looked at her reflection. _It's okay. You're okay. You can do this. You've been auditioning your whole life._ _No big deal._ She silently willed her anxiety to give her a day off.

Locking the front door of her and Max's shared apartment, she then jumped down the stairs two at a time, practically bursting out the front doors of their building. The January chill greeted her, instantly reminding her of the prediction of snow on the weather forecast. She smiled to herself and pulled a scarf out of her bag, wrapping it around her neck and running up to Max's car, opening the door and getting in.

"Jesus fucking _christ_ El. In the time it takes you to get ready I could write a 500 page novel. Better yet, a docuseries titled _Jane Eleanor Hopper; a indepth study."_

"Overdramatic are we this morning Max?" El smirked at her best friend as she pulled into the ongoing Manhattan traffic. "I'm overdramatic every morning. It's part of my charm."

Max weaved through the traffic, speeding towards the rehearsal studios where El's audition was. It was their usual routine, Max would take El either to rehearsal, lessons or an audition, and then she'd head off to NYU. "So Max. You have computer lab today." El began, as she scanned over her copy of Max's timetable. "Keen observation El. It must have taken a team of detectives to figure that one out." El just chuckled. "Didn't let me finish asshole. That means you'll be seeing a certain someone today. His name starts with an L. Oh geez, I'm having a real difficult time remembering who he is. If only you talked about him every waking second so I could know more." Max pouted and punched her arm. "Seriously Max, you never stop talking about the guy. You need to stop with the online dates and tell him how you feel!"

"But-"

"Do _not_ say _'I don't know if he feels the same way,'_ he was practically drooling over you at that Christmas party."

"If we're gonna talk about Lucas then we're gonna talk about your lack of a social life outside of movie nights with me, and visits to your mom and dad. And don't even get me _started_ on your love life. Every time we go out you have guys drooling over you left and right, and yet you haven't been on a date since senior year of high school!"

El let out an exaggerated groan. "You know my career is what I focus on. Relationships are a distraction. Let's just talk about something else, okay?" She huffed, crossing her arms and staring out the window.

Max soon pulled up outside the rehearsal studios, practically shoving El out of the car. "Break a leg Ellie! Go kill some dentists or plants or whatever!"

"You've really got to watch Little Shop of Horrors." El chuckled. "Whatever, Hopper! You want me to pick you up?" El shook her head. "Nah it's all good, my mom is already working in this building so she'll take me home." Max just waved goodbye, pulling back out into the traffic and yelling "Good Luck!" as she sped off.

El grinned and spun around, heading into stage 1 of the biggest audition of her life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you fucking kidding me Dustin?"_

"No Michael, I am not 'fucking kidding you'" Dustin retaliated, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter. "If he was fucking kidding you he would have told you that you'd gotten a date." Lucas piped up from the couch. "OOOO ROAST!" Dustin exclaimed, leaning over to high five Lucas. Mike banged his head against the cabinet. "Why can't Lucas take you? I don't want to go to a broadway audition." He groaned. "He's got lessons all day and so does Will, and you don't. Therefore, designated driver. Anyways, you don't have to come inside and monitor me, I'm not a toddler." Dustin said, pointing at him. "Could've fooled me." Will mumbled from the dining room table, earning a whack on the head from Dustin. "Can't you just drive my car yourself? Save me from misery?" Dustin cackled and sipped his coffee. "Nah. This is more fun."

Mike backed out of the underground garage, Dustin chatting his ear off about stage cues and musical numbers. _I've really got to start taking Friday classes,_ he thought to himself as he wove through the traffic. He was brought out of his daze by Dustin's over-exaggerated gasp from beside him. "Mike! Mike!" "What's up, Dustin?" He asked as the boy beside him started waving his arms around excitedly. "Do you this _is?"_ he squealed whilst shoving his phone in front of Mike's face. He looked down at the screen. It was a picture of a huge building, posted by _El Hopper._ The caption read _'Audrey here I come. Here's to feeding people to plants #littleshopofhorrorsbroadway #auditioning'_ "No?" Mike said, although it sounded more like a question. Was he supposed to know? "That's El Hopper! She's legendary in the theater community! Her mother is _Diane Bridgeman._ Diane Bridgeman! She's even _more_ legendary! And El's gonna be at my audition! Oh my god. I'm gonna meet El Hopper. This is-" "Dustin!" Mike cut off his rambling, grabbing his friend's phone and turning it off. "It's gonna be fine. Whoever she is, just act natural around her. If you go full blown Dustin you're gonna freak her out." "You're no help." Dustin mumbled, grabbing his phone back.

Dustin started squealing again as Mike pulled up outside the building. Leaning over, Mike put his hands on Dustin's shoulders, making him face him. "Breathe Dustin. Remember you want this role. Don't let that famous girl put you off and-" "Her name's El Hopper." Mike groaned. "Whatever Dustin. Just get out of the car. Knock 'em dead, sing your little heart out." Dustin clambered out turning back as Mike pulled away. "Pick me up at 3:30! On the dot!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sat in the corner of the studio, beginning her pre-audition routine. As she stretched, she observed everyone else gathered here. Today was just for the people auditioning for the main two roles, Audrey and Seymour. As she looked around the room, she couldn't help but compare herself to the other girls here. Sure, she probably had more experience, but the girls here were all stunning, and she couldn't help but feel like Plain Jane. _Good going El, remind yourself of your elementary school teasing on the biggest day of your life._ She took deep breaths and continued stretching as a sudden loud bang sounded from across the room. She looked up to see the door burst open and a boy with extremely curly hair and a toothy grin walking in. She grinned. She hadn't said a word to him, but she could tell he was going to be a lot nicer than the posse of divas that surrounded her.

Continuing to stretch, she watched him talk to the casting director and then be directed to stretch and get ready. He cautiously made his way over to her, picking his way through everyone else. "Hey!" he exclaimed brightly as he sat near her. "I'm Dustin! It's uh- great to meet you?" he said cautiously, extending his hand out to her. El laughed softly and shook it. "I'm El." she answered warmly. "So Dustin," she began, turning to face him, "I'm guessing you're auditioning for Seymour? Although, I gotta tell you, if you put a blonde wig on, you'd make a delightful Audrey." Dustin laughed and smiled at her. "Ahhhh, the pretty lady has a sense of humor!" he answered back. "I just gotta get this out of the way, but I think you're incredible! I saw you in Le Mis when I was 9 and that's when I realised I wanted to be in theater! Your mom is pretty cool as well. She was amazing as Elphaba in Wicked." El smiled again and blushed. "Thanks Dustin." she answered sincerely. The two continued to chat, conversation flowing easily. The casting director clapped their hands, standing in the middle of the room. "Alright!" they announced, "The audition is now beginning!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think my legs have hurt more in my entire life!" Dustin groaned as he and El exited the audition room. "That's the life of a broadway performer! Constant pain." she exclaimed as the two walked towards the stairs. "Hey," El said, stopping and grabbing Dustin's arm. "My mom is just down the hall doing rehearsals with the leads of Dear Evan Hansen. If you stick around with me for-" she looked at her watch, "5 more minutes, you can meet her, and then come with us to the Palace Theater. She has to pick up some stuff and we can hang around on the huge stage." Dustin's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious!?" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. El laughed and exclaimed, "Yes!" Dustin squealed, for the 50th time that day, and hugged her, spinning her around while she laughed.

"MIKE!!" Dustin yelled over the phone while El giggled beside him. _"Dustin where are you? I'm outside the building."_ Dustin smirked and exclaimed, "So, remember El Hopper?" _"The famous one?"_ "Yeah, well she is my new best friend, and she and her mom are going to the Palace Theater, and they invited me! Head over to 1564 Broadway in mid-town Manhattan, and pick me up from there!" Mike's groan could be heard through the car. _"Why are you so demanding today Dustin?"_ "See you at the theater Mike! Love ya buddy!" Dustin yelled, hanging up the phone, El and Diane laughing along with him.

Dustin and El spent the whole ride telling each other about their childhoods, ending with El in hysterical laughter over the time they all showed up at school on Halloween in costume, only to discover no one else was dressed up. "I'm glad to know you find my eternal embarrassment hilarious." Dustin huffed as El gasped for breath beside him. "I can't believe that our best friends have been pining over each other. Max is gonna lose her shit when she discovers I'm friends with Lucas' best friend!" El exclaimed once she had gathered her composure. "Lucas is gonna get an earful." Dustin replied.

They pulled up outside the theater, Diane parking in the car park reserved for performers and employees. They walked inside, Dustin in awe of everything, mouth hanging open. He truly lost his shit when they headed through the backstage area and El led him onto the stage. He just stood there, staring with wonder at the auditorium, all chandeliers and jaw-dropping architecture. El smiled at his face as he observed the theater. "This is the dream, right?" She piped up from beside him. "Yeah." He replied, dream-like.

"Hey Dustin?" Diane's voice snapped him out of his daze as she appeared from the curtains. "Do you wanna come backstage and see costumes and props before your friend comes to get you?" Dustin just nodded vigorously and practically sprinted over to her. El smiled fondly at her new friend as he disappeared behind the deep red velvet of the stage curtains. _I really hope he gets Seymour,_ she thought to herself as she began to go through the dance routine they had learned at the audition. She loved to see people's dreams come true.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin had texted Mike directions to get through to the theater doors, and he followed then as he stepped through the front doors, getting past the guards and into the depths of the building. _I gotta admit, old theaters are beautiful_ , he thought as he navigated the halls.

He approached the huge ornate doors, pushing them open and stepping into the most beautiful room he'd ever seen. He marveled over it as he approached the stage. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes drifted to the stage. Standing upon it, practically glowing in the dim lighting, was probably the most beautiful woman in the known universe. He stood rooted to the spot, time slowing. His brain seemed to have stopped functioning, and all he could seem to do was stare wide-eyed as she leapt across the stage.  _No,_ he reasoned with himself, _beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her._ He studied her, taking in her hazel doe-like eyes, the soft roundness of her cupids bow, the soft blush that adorned her cheeks. Her chestnut brown hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls. She delicately finished the dance, stepping forwards and bowing to what she thought was an empty room. Her head turned towards him and her eyes locked with his. She stood frozen, just gazing at him. 

Their expressions could only be described as _lovestruck._

 


	3. Meant To Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like 1AM when i was supposed to be asleep 'cause school started the next morning, but screw it, inspiration comes when it comes. i think i'm gonna have every chapter title relate to a musical, 'cause you can never have too many musical references. it's impossible :D

El had never believed in love at first sight. Sure, she watched movies with it and sure, she'd read Romeo and Juliet, but the idea was always just a concept, stashed away in the deepest parts of her mind. Hell, she could hardly even grasp the idea of love in general, and why the world was so infatuated with it. Watching her parent's marriage crumble certainly didn't help matters, and her mom's string of failed relationships after that just set her judgement in stone. Why would you allow someone to get that close to you, give them the power to destroy you?

But when she saw him standing there, she got it.

She could sense the change in the air as she danced. She'd performed on that stage hundreds of times, in front of thousands of people, and yet today, it was different. The feeling of _something different_ was set deep into her bones, weighing her down in the best possible way. She could only describe it as sinking into quicksand, thick and suffocating, that ever-present feeling of change slowly sinking with her.

Finishing the dance, she took a few steps forward, bowing to the auditorium. It had become a reflex now, after constant dance lessons and performances.

That's when she spotted him.

He stood there, face transfixed in an awed expression.

She drank him in.

He was tall, so tall that she was sure that if she stood beside him he would have over a foot on her. Freckles adorned his face, splattered over his cheeks and nose. His hair was a scraggly mess, windswept and tousled, falling adorably into his eyes. _God his eyes,_ her brain screamed at her, dark brown, so dark brown they appeared black in the dim theater lights and she swore she could see galaxies in them. She could feel herself getting lost in them more and more every second and she knew she was going to be lost forever if she didn't gather her composure.

 _Fate,_ her subconscious was screaming at her. _He's meant to be yours._

He spoke first.

His voice was deep and she felt herself physically _swoon_ as he talked.

"Uh- hi. I'm uh- I'm...." _Ah fuck!_ he groaned to himself as he stumbled over his words. "I'm Mike." He introduced himself simply. _I can't even say my fucking name without messing it up._ A sweet smile had formed on her face, without a trace of mockery or pity, the way he was used to being greeted by women so far out of his league. He gained confidence at the sight. "I'm Mike Wheeler." _You just said that moron._ "Well Mike Wheeler, I'm El Hopper." she replied, her voice sweet like honey, and even though he had known her for approximately two minutes he could feel himself falling deeper into the pit that was _her._ He was beaming at her as she practically _glided_ across the stage, gracefully descending the stairs and coming to a stop in front of him. _She's short,_ he thought as she stood before him, a soft blush rising across her cheeks. _I like it,_ he decided as he beamed down at her. _  
_

"How come you're here? The next show isn't until 5. Are you a criminal? Because no amount of cute smiles like that-" she pointed at his upturned lips "-are gonna help you once the security guards get to you."

Her teasing broke him out of his lovestruck daze, and his smile got wider, if that was even possible.  _Was she flirting with him?_ He let out a chuckle and smiled down at her.

"I'm here for my friend, Dustin. He said he was here with-" her identity dawned on him as he remembered her name, _El Hopper_ "-you" he finished, watching as her teasing smile turned into a genuine one as his friend's name came up.

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes meeting his again. They were the perfect shade of hazel and he found himself wishing he could stare into them forever.

"Yeah! Dustin and I met in the audition, he's pretty awesome. Really funny, too." She looked down at her feet, shuffling them. "Do you wanna go find him? I mean, that's why you're here, y'know, and otherwise he's pretty much stranded here, which isn't such a great thing, no matter how much I think he'd enjoy it."

Mike just nodded, feeling himself getting mesmerized again.

She was too aware of him next to her as she led him across the stage and backstage. They walked so close that she could hear his breathing. They didn't speak, and walked in a comfortable silence that felt so natural she swore they were meant to be, as crazy as it sounded. Their arms would occasionally brush, and she felt electric shock waves pulsating up her arm that left her feeling tingly and light-headed. _He_ made her feel tingly and light-headed.

She felt herself sadden as they arrived at the props room, ending their walk. Dustin and her mom were talking animatedly as she showed him old props from her acting days. El knocked on the door lightly, stepping into the room and beckoning Mike in. Dustin's head snapped up, his eyes landing on Mike. "Heyyyy, you're here! I see you guys met." He inwardly frowned in confusion. _Why do they both look like they're stuck in a daze?"_

Diane spoke up as she started to pack up the props and Dustin rose to stand beside Mike. "So, you must be the Mike we heard on the phone earlier?" She asked, her eyes flitting from Mike to El, a knowing smile forming on her face.

"Mike this is my mom, Diane. She's directing a show in another theater on Broadway."

Mike swallowed roughly, shaking Diane's hand and looking at her eyes, and instantly being reminded of El's. He missed staring into hers.

"Right well, we better jet, you've got dinner with Nance tonight, remember?" Dustin broke silence, clapping his hands and looking expectantly at Mike.

"Right! Yes, yeah." Mike mumbled. "My sister." He rushed to clarify to El after seeing her confused expression.

"I can walk you guys out!" She offered a little too eagerly, "I'll meet you at the car mom?"

Diane just nodded and gestured her off with a wave of her hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin skipped ahead as the trio wandered towards the exit. He ran around, inspecting everything and grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

Mike was determined to get to know El. He had to. She'd already dragged him so far into a web of feelings and _something that feels a whole lot like love._

"So, Dustin told me you've been on broadway your whole life?"

El smiled enthusiastically and began talking about her performances, a look of pride on her face, and all Mike wanted to do was listen to her speak this passionately forever. Or maybe sweep her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. _The latter,_ he thought with a grin, _definitely the latter._

The two talked non-stop and Mike felt like he'd never really talked to anyone properly until he met El. They had clicked, and he knew they could talk for hours and never get bored.

"You've never seen Star Wars?!" He asked with shock. She just grinned and shook her head.

"I never got around to it."

"I'm sorry, but we are going to have to sit down and watch those, you can't go around any longer without seeing the original trilogy _at least."_

El smiled. " _We_ have to watch them?" She questioned trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Mike blushed. "Ah- I mean I- I just kinda-"

"Mike." She cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"I'd love that."

Mike blush got deeper and he shoved his hands in his pockets, mouth upturned in a smile.

All too soon they were pushing open the front doors of the theater, and walking to Mike's car. El hugged Dustin goodbye with promises to call him that evening, and he got in, leaving her standing awkwardly beside Mike.

She looked up at him, wishing she could ask him to stay, to be with her forever. She shook the thoughts away. _You haven't even known him an hour! Get ahold of yourself!_ The logical side of her screamed. _Love,_ her subconscious whispered, filling her with a warm feeling that she sincerely hoped was love.

"I guess um- I guess I'm leaving." Mike choked out, pulling his keys out of his pocket and looking like someone had just ran over his cat.

She reached up, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Goodbye Mike."

He blushed fire hydrant red and felt electricity run through his body. He nodded wordlessly at her, squeezing her hand back before letting go and climbing into the car.

She instantly missed the feeling of his hand in her's, and she immediately felt regret flood through her as she watched his car slowly drive away.

"WAIT!"

Mike rammed his foot on the brake as he heard El yell out from behind him. She appeared at his window, and pulled a sharpie out from nowhere. She softly grabbed his hand, flipping it over and writing a 7 digit number on it. His skin crawled as she wrote. She let go, looking at Dustin and then back into his eyes.

_"Goodbye Mike."_

He drove away, half stuck in a day-dream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  _"Holy shit Mike!_ You and El! El and you! You're in love! I expect my thank you note on my beside table by tomorrow night!"

"What?" Mike asked, half confused and half pissed at the driver that just cut in front of him.

"You and El! If I'd never forced you to drive me to the audition, you two would never had met, and I would have never got to witness those gooey eyes you were making! You didn't even make those when you were dating Brandy Shirmer in 11th grade, and you _swore_ you were gonna marry her."

Mike shoved his friend's shoulder. "Shut up Dustin." He mumbled as he switched lanes, his cheeks blushing fire hydrant red again.

Dustin cackled and pointed at Mike's cheeks. "Henderson: 1 Wheeler: 0, just wait until we get home and Lucas and Will get an earful of _this!"_

Mike pouted and smacked his head against the steering wheel, cursing under his breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey boy is in love!" Dustin announced as he busted open the door of their apartment.

Lucas and Will looked up from the TV as Dustin skipped over and Mike shuffled in.

"Mike's _what?"_ Lucas exclaimed, his mouth a perfect 0 of surprise.

"In love! It's insane! I met this awesome girl, El Hopper, at my audition, and her mom's like, a broadway veteran, and they invited me to this _amazing_ theater, anyways, Mike picked me up from there, and _the whole time_ he and El were making gooey eyes at each other so ferociously I was honestly expecting his eyes to transform into little hearts!" Dustin reached over and grabbed Mike's hand, displaying his palm to the others, "And she gave him her number!"

Will smiled brightly and looked at Mike, a thrilled expression on his face. "That's so great Mike! I'm so happy for you." Mike smiled back gratefully.

"Thanks Will."

Lucas grinned wickedly and swapped a look with Dustin.

"I am _so_ looking forward to teasing you about this till the end of time." Lucas exclaimed, rubbing his hands together evilly.

Mike just groaned, heading into his room, grabbing his bag and shouldering it.

"Whatever, I'm going to dinner with Nance. Don't be surprised if I don't come back, I might just crawl into a pit and die there."

His friends just laughed, Dustin yelling "Make sure you invite El into the pit!" as the door shut behind Mike.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max, I am royally screwed."

El sighed dramatically and plopped face first onto Max's bed as Max brushed her hair, facing the mirror.

"Did you accidentally die all your clothes pink again? 'Cause you've really gotta learn how to wash your clothes properly. I mean, it's not rocket science Hopper, you just make sure you do a load of _only whites."_

"This isn't about my washing woes Max. I-" El cut herself off as she blushed fiercely, her eyes glazing over and a small smile playing on her lips as she thought about it.

Max turned to look at her best friend. She'd known El for 10 years and she'd never seen her look like this, not even when her crush of 4 years, Ken Mariano, had asked her to homecoming. Max beamed at El.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

El's face got a deeper shade of red as she played with a loose thread on her jumper. She nodded meekly.

Max's expression softened and she got up, sitting beside the other girl and putting her arm around her, El resting her head on her shoulder.

"That's amazing babes, I would tease you if I wasn't so happy for you right now!"

El just sighed and burrowed her face in Max's shoulder.

"I really _really_ like him." Her voice came muffled. "He's amazing, and so sweet and he actually listens when I talk and..." She sat up and looked at Max.

"He's _gorgeous._ Like, I get scared to look at him he's so attractive."

Max wiggled her eyebrows and poked El's side.

"Ellie's in _loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ Just _wait_ until we go back to Hawkins next week and Jim hears about this!"

El groaned and flopped on her back, covering her face with her arms.

"I sincerely regret letting you meet him when we were 12. Now you're practically his daughter too, and you _always_ team up to annoy me."

Max smirked and poked El again.

"Y'know you're one of the only people he lets call him Jim? I mean I swear to god, if you didn't already have parents he's adopt you."

"That would be _sick._ We'd be sisters, and I'd get to eat junk food all the time."

"You do that anyways." El replied, getting up and searching for her laptop.

"So how'd you meet? this guy? Was he at your audition?"

"No. He uh- well I met this guy, Dustin, in the audition. We became friends straight away and he's a fan of me and my mom. I invited him to the Palace Theater and he called his friend Mike to pick him up from there. He went off with my mom to look at props and costumes and I was dancing on the stage alone, and Mike arrived to pick up Dustin, and then I saw him and- UGH."

"And now you're in love with his friend?"

"Yes! And I don't know what to do! I've never, _ever,_ liked someone like this. Not even stupid Ken Mariano. And, what if this distracts me from getting in Little Shop of Horrors? Maybe I should just, I dunno, push him away and hope I just forget-"

"El, _no._ I've never seen you like this. You're all smiley and giggly and _happy._ You're insanely talented, and I _know_ you won't let this distract you from broadway. You've gotta go for it. You're the only one keeping you away from being happy with him."

"You're the best friend in the whole world, you know that Max?"

Max smirked. "I mean yeah, but you should for sure tell me every day, just as a reminder."

"Ha-ha." El replied, smacking her with a pillow.

Max jumped up, clapping her hands and lunging at El, grabbing her phone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" El screeched, grabbing at Max, trying to get her phone back.

"Calling Mike."

"I don't have his number Max! I gave him mine, so I gotta wait for him to call me! Now give the phone back!"

Max just dodged El's hands and scrolled through El's contacts.

"You may not have Mike's number but-" she flashed the screen at El "-you do have Dustin's. And I'm pretty sure Dustin will have Mike's number!"

El's eyes widened in horror.

"MAX NO!" she screeched as Max ran out of the room. She chased her through the living room, but couldn't reach her before she got to the bathroom and locked herself in there.

"Max give me the phone!" She yelled as she banged on the door.

Max just ignored her and dialed Dustin's number.

 _"El hi!"_ A goofy voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Dustin." Max said loudly, El groaning on the other side of the door. "Listen, I'm El's best friend Max, and I've been listening to El ramble about your friend Mike for like the last 10 minutes. But, she doesn't have his number, so I thought you could be of help."

 _"Ahhhhhh, so you're the best friend. Y'know I have this roommate, Lucas, I think you know him?"_ Dustin replied, the teasing clear in his voice. Now it was Max's turn to blush.

"You little- UGHHH EL I AM SO MURDERING YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Dustin and El both laughed.

"Lucas is- he's irrelevant to why I called you. So can you give me Mike's number or not?"

_"I sure can. I really hope El and Mike get together cause I've never seen him look at someone like that."_

"Yeah, same with El."

Dustin repeated Mike's number over the phone and Max jotted it down on her hand, smirking all the while.

"Thanks Dusty! I'll update you on how Mike and El's phone call goes!"

_"We've never met and you're calling me Dusty? That should be like, illegal, or something."_

"Bye!" Max yelled into the phone, hanging up and unlocking the door. She swung it open to face a very annoyed El.

"I am sooo gonna give you an earful about Lucas later, but right now....." Max trailed off as she entered Mike's number into El's phone and clicked call.

"NO!" El yelled as the phone began ringing, but it was too late, Max was shoving the phone into her hand and up against her ear. And soon enough, he was answering.

_"Hello?"_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike arrived at the restaurant where he was meeting Nancy. He approached the front desk, smiling at the worker seated behind it.

"Hi, reservation for 2 under Wheeler?"

"Yes sir, the other member of your party is already here. Follow me please."

Mike nodded and followed her through the restaurant, coming to a stop beside the table Nancy sat at.

"Little bro!" Nancy stood up and hugged her brother tightly.

"Hey Nance." Mike replied leaning out and smiling at his sister, then sitting down opposite her.

"I swear to god, you get taller every day! I'm sure you were shorter at last week's dinner."

Mike just rolled his eyes and reached for a menu.

The two caught each other up on their weeks, calling Holly up and catching up with her.

The dinner was winding to a close, the two of them finishing their desserts and laughing about Nancy's boyfriend Jonathan's altercation in his photography session when Mike's phone rang.

He fished it out of his pocket, frowning at the screen. It was an unknown number.

"Do you mind if I answer?" He asked Nancy. She just shook her head and gestured to him to answer the call.

He pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Mike?"_ A quiet voice asked cautiously.

A bright smile broke out on his face as he released who it was, his expression softening and butterflies exploding in his stomach.

"Hi El!" He replied, over-enthusiastically and sounding like he was in a trance.

El giggled the other side of the phone, and Mike decided it was the best thing he'd ever heard.

_"I just.... I loved meeting you today and... I dunno, I guess I wanted to hear your voice."_

Mike practically swooned and Nancy looked at her little brother in shock. It was clear he was infatuated with whoever was on the other side of the line.

 _"I uh, I....."_ He heard her take a deep breath. _"You mentioned watching the original Star Wars together when we were leaving the theater and... well I'm free tomorrow and I dunno, I was wondering if-"_

"I would love to." He cut her off, his smile growing, and as Nancy watched him she was convinced that his eyes would turn into little hearts, if that were possible.

_"Okay! Well um... meet me at my apartment tomorrow at 10AM? I can text you the address."_

"Sounds amazing."

_"Okay cool."_

"Cool."

_"I guess I'll uh.. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Yes. See you, El."

_"Goodbye Mike."_

Mike hung up the phone, staring at it with a lovey dovey gaze.

"Mike."

He jumped at her voice, looking at his sister with wide eyes.

A teasing look came over her face.

"You're in loveeeeeeeeeeeee!" She squealed, coming over to him and pinching his cheeks.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Shut _up,_ Nance!"


	4. The Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in ages, but inspiration is a bitch and I didn't have any to write, but then it hit me outta nowhere, and this is the result. Enjoy! I loved writing this chapter.

"Nancy, _please_ stop calling me." Mike exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch beside Will.

_"Not until you tell me who she is! C'mon little bro, at least give me a name!"_

"Over my dead body! If I give you her name you'll get on Instagram and stalk her and the possible relationship between us will be over before its even started."

Will rolled his eyes as the siblings continued to bicker. He'd known Mike since kindergarten, and for as long as he could remember he and Nancy had quarreled like this. They loved each other and would do anything for one another, but between that was little arguments over the TV remote, who got the car on Saturdays and other stupid things that were irrelevant, but that ever-present Wheeler stubbornness meant Mike and Nancy could drag out the arguments over for hours.  Mike having a woman in his life was the perfect opportunity for Nancy to strike, and she had been bugging Mike all of the previous night and that morning over who the girl was. It also meant Jonathan calling Will and begging him to give Nancy El's name because she'd been driving him up the wall with her constant stream of commentary. Will was loyal though, and said Mike would tell her when he was ready.

_"If you don't tell me I am calling mom and telling her you've got a girlfriend!"_

"Nancy NO!" Mike yelled, sitting up abruptly.

_"Give me a name or I will release mom on you! And if you think I'm being annoying just wait for the wrath of Karen Wheeler!"_

"URGHHHHHH" Mike groaned loudly, burying his head in his hands. "Fineeeeeeee, I'll tell you."

Will heard Nancy's cheer of victory and smiled to himself. She usually won the arguments.

"Her name is El." As hard as Mike was trying to sound frustrated, just the mention of her name had him smiling giddily.

_"El, huh? Interesting. Is it short for something?"_

"I don't _know_ Nance, maybe it's short for Eleven, huh? That would truly be interesting."

_"What's her last name?"_

"Heyyyy woah, you never said last name! That's just giving you license to stalk her!"

_"All it takes me to reach mom is one button. And then she'll know. Get ready for El being invited to dinner, and mom making her to try on the family ring, and her showing El all your baby photos and-"_

"All right, all right! Her last name's Hopper." Mike groaned, leaning back into the couch.

_"Thanks Mikey Moo! I'll see you for dinner next Friday!"_

"Yeah, whatever. I hate you."

 _"Love you too!"_ Nancy exclaimed before hanging up.

Mike groaned and curled up into a little ball, burying his face into a cushion.

"It's all over Will. She knows now. It's all over!"

Mike's voice came out muffled and melodramatic and Will rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics. "I don't mean to interrupt your crisis, but it's 9:45 and you're supposed to be at El's by 10. And Manhattan traffic is not gonna make it easy for you to get there."

Mike sat up quickly, eyes wide.

"Oh _shit!"_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAX GET IN HERE!" El screamed while she rummaged through her closet. Her room looked like a department store had thrown up all over it.

"Okay first you're yelling at me to leave 'cause Mike's gonna be here any second and _now-"_ Max stopped talking as she arrived in the doorway of El's room and saw the situation in front of her.

"Holy shit El! I didn't even know you owned this much clothing! Are these my jeans?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Max, I'm having a crisis! What does a person wear to have a movie marathon with the most attractive male on the planet?!"

"Okay first of all, you showed me pictures and while yes, I admit, Mike is attractive, he's not exactly Leonardo DiCaprio! Second, the guy met you while you were sweaty and in workout clothes, and still wanted to see you. You could wear a trash bag and he'd probably thank you."

El shot her an exasperated look and Max held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, I'm helping now!"

The two eventually chose El's favorite pair of overalls and a warm grey sweater tucked into them. Max brushed and styled El's hair so it fell around her face in delicate curls. El quickly applied some peachy lipstick and then shoved Max out of the apartment, Max protesting all the way.

"Thanks, I love you!" She exclaimed as she slammed the apartment door in Max's face.

She then turned her attention to the TV, pulling out the original Star Wars trilogy from her and Max's extensive movie collection and inserting it into the disk slot. They had bought them years ago but had never gotten around to watching them, and they had just sat in the cupboard, gathering dust.

El smiled at them as she pulled them out. She knew that whenever someone mentioned Star Wars she would now think of Mike. And she was perfectly okay with that.

She began to gather snacks, grabbing mixed candy from the cupboard, and filling a bowl with some Doritos. She was just turning off the main lights and putting the fairy lights when there was a knock at the door.

She took a deep breath, scanning the room to make sure everything was in place before going over to the door.

She opened it and felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

Mike was just standing there, but he somehow managed to look rock-god attractive whilst also being beautiful. It had been lightly snowing all day, and delicate little snowflakes were scattered across his hair, which was just as windswept and enchanting as the day she met him, and she had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it. He seemed just as dumbfounded as she felt, and he was looking at her with an expression which made her feel warm inside and also a little scared, because they'd known each other for a day and he was already looking at her _like that,_ although she suspected she was probably looking at him the same way.

A good few minutes passed before El finally snapped back into reality, awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"Uh-come in." She stuttered as she stepped back, gesturing for him to enter.

He stepped in and took of his coat, hanging it on the rack beside the door. He then turned and observed the room, a smile lighting up his face.

"What's with the smile?"

Her voice drew his attention back to the small brunette beside him and he smiled wider.

"It's just, this room, it's so.. you. I love it."

El blushed fiercely and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I love the fairy lights. My sister Holly has them in her bedroom back at home and I think they look really cool."

"I love them too. I had to convince Max to let me put them up, and even though she complains about them non-stop I know she loves them."

Mike nodded, making his way into the apartment, observing everything.

"So-" El climbed over the back of the couch and got comfortable, gesturing for Mike to sit next to her "-I've laid out a bunch of snacks and I found the original trilogy in my movie collection." She gestured to the TV where the home screen for A New Hope was displayed.

"Wait, you own the movies and you've never seen them?! That's a sin!"

El giggled. "Max and I are huge movie buffs, so we always buy movies and swear we're gonna watch them, but get swamped with other ones and never do. Here, come look."

She got up and approached a huge cabinet on the other side of the living room. It was the height of the ceiling and a ladder sat beside it. El opened the doors to reveal hundreds of DVD and VHS cases, stacked on the shelves.

"Holy _shit!_ This is awesome!" Mike exclaimed, his inner nerd taking over.

"There has to be hundreds in here!"

"642 DVDs and 394 VHSs. We prefer to watch the physical copies so we 'borrowed' my dad's old VHS player."

Mike turned to her, beaming smile still present on his face.

"You get more amazing every second I'm with you. Do you have any flaws, or are you the perfect human like I'm starting to suspect you are?"

He congratulated himself for his boldness when a slight blush adorned El's cheeks.

"I don't like Nutella." She countered, giggling at the scorned look on Mike's face.

"Okay, so maybe you have _one_ flaw."

The two headed back over to the couch, sharing hundreds of fluffy blankets and Mike laughing at El's ET impression as she draped a white blanket over her head.

El pressed play once they had settled down. She could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute at his closeness, and she longed to cuddle into his side, and feel his warmth.

 _You're a grown woman,_ she thought to herself, _stop acting like a giddy teenager and do something!_

She took a deep breath, silently urging herself on. Before she could over think it or talk herself out of it, she shuffled closer to Mike and rested her head on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly, but quickly settled and rested his head against hers, wrapping his arm around her waist. His heart as beating so fast he swore it was going to beat right out of his chest, and he revelled in how her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, how right it felt, her beside him.

His feelings were overflowing, and he felt like he was going to burst with emotion.

"El?" he asked, looking down at her.

She jumped slightly at the tone of his voice, and the look on his face. He sounded husky and emotional, and he was looking at her with so much admiration that it made her melt slightly.

"Yes?" She asked gently, her voice gentle and full of wonder.

"Can I kiss you?" It came out kind of strangled and knew right there and then that she was definitely falling in love with this man.

She didn't respond, just leaning in and meeting him halfway.

Butterflies exploded in Mike's stomach as he captured her lips in his own, and he was hardly aware of himself as he slanted his lips against hers, his heart beating rapidly as she kissed him back. He felt tingly from his head to his toes, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled herself in his lap and cupped his cheek with one hand, the other tangled in his hair as she kissed him rapidly.

Mike finally knew what kissing El was like, and he never wanted to stop. It felt right in a way he had never felt before, and he knew that he would never ever want to kiss anyone else, ever.

However, he soon became aware that the lightheadedness he was feeling was from a lack of oxygen, and he fought against every instinct that told him to keep kissing her, and pulled away, leaning his forehead against her own, his breath coming out raggedly.

  
She slowly opened her eyes, gazing up at the man that she had somehow managed to fall in love with in the day-and-a-bit she'd known him. He was perfection, his pupils blown, lips swollen, her lipstick smudged around them.  
  
"You're incredible." He murmured, voice low and adoring.

El's mind was going a million miles a minute. She could feel her heart bursting with love, and she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt nauseous in the best possible eyes and she just wanted Mike, Mike forever. He was addicting and all-consuming and she was hooked like he was a drug.

She answered by kissing him again, fueled by her ever-growing love and passion.

He melted into her, settling her in his lap as he kissed her again and again, lips gliding across hers.

 

They didn't end up watching the movie. A good amount of their time was spent making out, both of them driven by passion. They ended up falling asleep curled together on the couch, Mike on his back, arm wrapped around El's waist, her head resting on his chest as she curled into his side.

Mike had waited until El was asleep to let himself drift off. He was aware he probably was being creepy, but her steady breathing and soft exhales were mesmerizing, and he added it to the list of things she did that he was addicted to. _"I love you."_   He murmured. He wasn't ready to tell her while she was awake, but for right now he was content with this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max found them like that when the returned that evening, smirking smugly and nudging El's shoulder.

El woke up in a daze, her mind foggy but aware of the comforting warmth that was Mike.

She was broken out of her haze by Max, who stood over her with a shit-eating grin. El groaned lightly and buried her face in Mike's chest, causing him to start to stir.

Max sniggered above the pair.

"Hey there, lover-girl. I'm about to order Indian, you want your usual? I'm guessing Wheeler here is staying for dinner?"

El just made a shooing motion, turning her attention to Mike as Max went searching for her phone to order the food.

He sleepily opened his eyes, his gaze immediately falling to El and a soft smile appearing on his face.

"Hi." His voice was thick with sleep. She loved it.

"Hi." She responded, biting her lip.

He sat up, pulling her so she sat between his legs, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck once, intertwining his hands with hers.

"I know that this isn't the most romantic setting to ask this, but, El?"

He leaned out to look at her and she craned her neck upwards. He was still so much taller than her even sitting down.

They shifted so he could look her properly in the eyes.

"I'm addicted to you El Hopper. You've been in my thoughts for the last 24 hours. So even though I'm dorky and weird and you're stunningly beautiful and totally out of my league-"

"I am not! You're totally-"

"Lemme finish?"

"Sorry." She smirked at him.

"El Hopper. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Yes, yes!"

_Little did they know that 5 years later, he would ask her a different question in the same way, in the same place, but this time a ring box in his hand, her answering the same way, tears streaming down her face as she beamed at him, love of her life._

Wordlessly, she leaned in, their lips meeting again, like puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together.

 _"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"_ Four voices sounded from across the room, and Mike and El looked over to see Max standing by the front door, holding up her phone, Dustin, Lucas and Will on face time. El laughed and Mike groaned as Max waved bye to them, hanging up the phone. She then grabbed her coat and bag, pointing fiercely at the pair as she went to leave.

"I'm going to get the food. Keep it PG while I'm gone, m'kay?"

Mike groaned and buried his face in El's shoulder.

"Oh and Mike?" Max exclaimed, popping her head back into the apartment.

"Yeah?"

A shit-eating grin lit up her face.

"Nice to meet you."

 

 


End file.
